XXFull MoonXX
by XXJolieHeartsXX
Summary: YXU, OXA, OCCXOCC
1. Chapter 1

XXFull MoonXX

Hey guys! This is my first story. It's about werewolves and when they are connected to each other.

Pairings:

YxU; AxO; OCCxOCC

Age:

Yumi: 18;

Ulrich: 17 and a half;

Odd: 16;

Aelita: 16;

Blye: 18;

Ross: 17 and a half.

Thoughts: italic,

Speech: "-XX-"

Authors notes: (Bold)

Description: "XX"

Flashbacks: "XX"

Description: Yumi: The alpha's daughter. "Ebony black soft hair down to her midriff, sapphire eyes, plump red lips. Wears white tank top, black pants, knee high black combat boots, black jacket and the clan's full moon necklace" Black wolf with silver paws, chest and underbelly. Blye and Aelita are her best friends. She is Ulrich's mate.

Ulrich: A lone wolf, who joined the pack, which is still learning. "Brown fluffy hair (xD), chocolate eyes. Wears blue shirt, black jacket, black pants, white and green sneakers." Brown wolf with golden underbelly. Odd and Ross are his friends. He is Yumi's mate.

Aelita: Yumi's best friend. "Pink soft hair down to her shoulders, green eyes, and pink small lips. Wears red tank top, white jacket, jeans, red and white sneakers, and the full moon necklace." White wolf with pink underbelly. She's Odd's mate.

Odd: Ulrich's best friend. "Blonde with purple streaks, violet eyes. Wears black jacket, purple shirt, black pants, purple and white sneakers, and a full moon necklace." Golden wolf with purple streaks in his left ear. He is Aelita's mate.

Blye: Yumi's best friend. "Blonde hair down to her waist, Blueish brown eyes and red small lips. Wears blue tank top, black jacket, jeans, black ankle boots, and full moon necklace" Golden wolf. She is Ross's mate.

Ross: Ulrich's best friend. The best hunter (tho the females hunt, they take a male for protection). "Orange shirt, black jacket, jeans, blue and orange sneakers, and full moon necklace" Black wolf. He is Blye's mate and William's brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chappy! I will be making regular updates since im on school vacay! So…. On with the story!**

It was November in St. Joseph's town.

The weather was foggy and it seemed that was about to rain.

In the woods, a creature, similar to a wolf, but much bigger and golden, was hunting.

It stopped and threw its head back and howled. Soon after many other creatures appeared, some smaller and with other colors and all of them ran towards a spot in the forest were another wolf was lying down, and was hurt.

All of them surrounded him and growled. Suddenly, the one which appeared to be the leader approached it and smelled his hears. The wolf tried to push him away, with a low growl and a flick of his paw, but it had no more energy and let his head fall unconscious.

Meanwhile the leader had finished sniffing (hehehe) and looked to his pack and slowly gave a nod, and went away. The pack members all had wide eyes looking at the unconscious wolf and one of them, a male, put its paws around his neck and half carried half dragged him to the same place its leader went to.

**Review if you want me to know your opinion or to make adjustments to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the pack, Ulrich! **(Part one)**

Ulrich woke up in a bed. He saw a man, not older than himself, in a chair next to his bed, looking at him with a thoughtful look on. Upon seeing Ulrich awake grinned and shook Ulrich's hand like 300 times.

"- Hi! I'm Odd!" he announced proudfully. Ulrich gave him a weird look.

The tents door opened. A man that appeared to be in his seventies came in.

He pointed his walking stick at Odd.

"- Leave us. Now." Odd nodded quickly and left with a submissive expression on.

The man turned to Ulrich.

"- Now, tell me your name, Boy"

**(That was kinda short, but the next chapter will be long and I will be posting it now.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Meet the Pack, Ulrich! (Part2)

Ulrich remained silent.

The man's gaze drifted to Ulrich's neck.

"- How did you get those? "- He said pointing to two full moon necklaces resting near the boy's windpipe. The man's face was quizzical with a mix of anger.

"- From my parents. "- Ulrich finally man's eyes widened.

"-Is your surname Stern?" The man asked seriously. Ulrich nodded and the man took Ulrich's hand.

" -Your Charlotte and Anthony's boy, Ulrich….was it? The last time I saw you, you were a newborn and you were really small and cute." Ulrich cracked a small smile.

" – Ulrich, Your parents, what happened to them?" The man said with a more serious tone. Ulrich's face went pale.

"- They died when I was five.-he said looking down at his lap.-All this time I've been on an orphanage without knowing why was I there. They only left me a letter saying that I could get all the answers for my questions in a place called St. Joseph, from a family friend. So two years and seven hours on an airplane later… here I am, and all I've done was getting even more confused." The man laughed.

"- I'm Takeo Ishiyama, I knew your parents before they….Anyway, Lottie and Tony wanted me to give you something, but first im going to ask you something."

Ulrich nodded.

"- Do you have any idea whatsoever of what you are?"

Ulrich nodded again.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet the pack, Ulrich! (Part 3)

**(Here it is guys! Dedicated to pokemonluvr0128)**

Ulrich woke up. It was a new day. He was still in a tent and lying down on a bed. He remembered what Takeo had said to him:

_Flashback._

"_- Did I answer all of your questions?" Ulrich nodded._

"_- Well then you begin your training tomorrow, now you must rest, your wound is almost closed." Ulrich smiled, it was the first pack he was ever going to be part of._

"_- I will send Odd in the morning to show you around, be careful and don't leave the pack's territory. Oh, and Odd will bring you a present from my part. "_

_End flashback._

He smiled at his thoughts. Suddenly the tent's door opened and Odd came in.

"- Hi! So are you feeling better?" He said hopefully.

"- Yah" Odd's eyes went wide.

"- You can talk?!"

"- Duh" Ulrich frowned.

"- Well, let's get you up." Odd helped Ulrich up and supported him. They walked onto the tent's door and Odd let go of Ulrich to open it. Ulrich closed his eyes, the fresh air was surrounding them and the sun was hitting his face. When he opened his eyes his breath hitched, the view was beautiful, it looked like it came out of a movie, green meadows with trees around the other tents, the sun, which was still raising, in the hill and the sky, it was a color of baby blue, with few clouds.

"- Woah" he whispered.

"- Welcome to Saint Joseph's, Ulrich, you're the newest member of our pack!" Odd grinned.

**(End of scene! Drop the curtains!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I have returned! And brought a chapter with me!)**

Ulrich's POV

I cracked a small smile, sniffing the air and the many scents it brought.

"- So, what do you want to do?" Odd asked me.

"- Well Takeo said you had something for me….What is it?" I said trying to hide the excitement in my voice, with no avail.

"- Oh yah that, - Odd grinned – This is for you." He handed Ulrich a string with a glowing charm of a full moon.

"- Now that your part of the pack you get to wear this."

**64587676987623545678938765432345678876543212345678 76543234567234567876543223**

Ulrich was following Odd throughout the woods which were glowing with the sunlight.

"- Hey where are you taking me ?" Ulrich asked.

Odd didn't answer.

A few minutes later Odd smiled.

"- We're close." He said. Ulrich groaned.

"- Close to what, we have been walking for an hour and…." Ulrich didn't finish his sentence. He heard a sound which seemed to be of running water.

"- We're here!" Odd mused as he took off his shirt and jumped into the water, splashing Ulrich on his way and screaming "- CANNONBALL!"

"- What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on!"

Ulrich sighed and took off his jacket and shirt, jumping to the water and tackling Odd.

They had a playful fight and then they swam around. Afterwards they got out and Odd dried himself like a dog, making his hair all spikey again. Then they sat on some logs waiting for their pants to dry.

"-Your gonna like it here. We're like a big family." Odd grinned goofily. "- I'm going to introduce you to all my friends!"-He announced. "- There's Ross and Blye, Yumi, and Aelita." He said Aelita's name dreamingly.

**(D-O-N-E)**


End file.
